Four Little Bateses and How They Grew
by lemacd
Summary: written for annambates for the batesessecretservice Secret Santa on tumblr. John and Anna are thrilled to welcome eight month old Evan into their home on Christmas Day but the feeling is not quite mutual for some reason. Written in the 'Ten Items or Less' universe - consider it some kind of sequel, I guess. ugh, I hope this even makes sense... xoxo


_**If it weren't for the last minute, I would get absolutely nothing done. This was written for the wonderful annambates for the batesessecretservice Secret Santa banna exchange. Merry Christmas, friend, and Happy Happy Happy New Year!**_

 _ **This story is a Christmas-y sequel of sorts written in the 'Ten Items or Less' universe. It's totally indulgent, utter rambling and very weird fluff and I'm not sure I'm happy with it but... at least it's written. By the way, the cover art is an annambates original made for my birthday earlier this month. I think that's the most awesome part of this whole thing, to be honest.**_

John Bates pulled the red jumper his wife had laid out over his little boy's head, watching his dark curls bounce every which way when his face finally popped up through the neck. He fixed the collar and smoothed down the rest of it before giving it him a proud nod of approval.

"You look very handsome," he said, lifting the boy onto his good knee as he perched on the side of the bed. "Mummy knows how to pick clothes, eh?" Three years. Almost four, since his and Anna's lives had been changed forever. After years of fertility treatments that drained them emotionally and slowly depleted the hope they had of ever having a family of their own, they decided to open their home to foster children. Along came Christopher and his twin sister Michelle, into their home, into their hearts. It was every prayer answered and every wish granted and months later they legally became the family he had always dreamed of having with Anna.

"It's itchy," Christopher whined, scratching at his belly as if to make his point. John tried not to laugh at his expression.

"I'll tell you a secret," he whispered conspiratorially. "Mine is itchy, too. But it's Christmas and it will make Mummy very happy. Yeah?"

"Yeah," the boy answered, but sounded very unconvinced.

"I bet Auntie Elsie is going to make Mr. Carson wear an itchy sweater, too," John added, and Christopher giggled as if imagining the tall and serious Mr. Carson trying to scratch his itchy sweater too. "Ok? Let's hurry downstairs so we can greet them when they get here and see if it's true."

"Wait," Christopher put his tiny hands on John's face. "Now I tell you a secret. Ready?" John braced himself and then nodded. Christopher pulled him closer and whispered, "I love you" before quickly planting a wet raspberry kiss against his father's ear.

"Oooooh, you got me!" John bellowed before scooping his son up in his arms and slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "And now I got you and you're going to get it!" He held on to the boy as he trotted down the stairs, making the boy laugh as he bounced with each step. When he reached the bottom stair, the doorbell rang.

"Anna, they're here!" he hollered as he pulled the boy upright into his arms and reached for the door. "Merry Christmas, Elsie... Charles. Glad you could join us tonight."

Elsie was the social worker that brought the twins to their home and hearts and a fast and easy friendship had developed from that very day. Even after the adoption was final, they had kept in touch with pictures and invitations to birthdays and other special occasions. Charles often joked that they had adopted Elsie, too, an assessment of the facts that bothered no one.

"I apologize for being late," Elsie explained wearily as she shed her coat and handed it over to John. "I got a call just as I was leaving the office and couldn't leave until the paperwork was done." She pointed to the scruff on his face. "This is new. Are we going for the Father Christmas look?"

"I decided to give it a go," he said, stroking his hand over his chin proudly. "I think it makes me look... distinguished." Elsie laughed and turned her attention to the boy in his arms. "Hello, Christopher! My, my when did you get so big?"

"I don't know," he said shyly, but seemed tickled that she asked. Charles leaned and looked the boy over with a very serious expression.

"I could be wrong, but... yes, I do believe it's true," he said solemnly. The wide-eyed boy stared back. "You have four new freckles. Here, here, here... and here!" Christopher squealed as he covered his face with his hands, causing a deep rumble of laughter from the gentleman. "Where is little Michelle?"

"Helping mummy," he said brightly. When John set him down, the lad took Elsie by the hand and tugged her further into the house and toward the kitchen.

"I hope this will go with dinner," Charles said with an air of formality as he handed over a bottle of wine."

"It should do nicely," John accepted it graciously. He waved the man into his home, setting the bottle on the dining room table as he passed by. The two men settled into the living room. "How have you been?"

"Oh, can't complain," Charles nodded. "Retirement is... something I need to get used to, but I think I will once I figure out what to do with myself."

"You know, we always need volunteers at Outreach," John suggested and Charles nodded and started to say something when a squealing bundle flew into the room and landed at his knee.

"There she is," Charles smiled, lifting Michelle to his lap. He adored both of the twins, but he had to admit at least to himself that Michelle had him thoroughly enchanted. "My, what a pretty dress! Is this a special day?" She was dressed in a festive red dress with a white sash that was fastened in the back in a large bow.

"It's Christmas!" She giggled as Charles feigned surprise. Anna appeared shortly after her daughter.

"Little Miss, will you please escort the gentlemen to the dining table?" Michelle bounded off Charles' lap and ran past her mother, leaving them all laughing as they made their way behind her. "She doesn't do anything slowly. Merry Christmas, Mr. Carson."

"And to you, Anna," he said stepping up to his place at the table next to Elsie. "Very kind of you to invite us to join you."

"It's Christmas Eve, a time for family," Anna replied as she helped Michelle settle into her chair. "And you are both a very important part of our family story. That day will never be less than a miracle to me."

"I was just doing my job," Elsie said dismissively.

"You did a very good job," John smiled as they started to pass food. "And we're thankful."

The meal progressed pleasantly, despite a spill glass of milk and a trip to the bathroom for each child in the middle of it all. John and Charles talked more about Outreach, the latter agreeing to stop by at some point to see what he could do as a volunteer. Elsie listened and laughed at Anna's stories about training two toddlers and bemoaning the fact that Christopher declared that he didn't need naps anymore.

"So, Anna... John," Elsie said slowly, bringing up a new subject. "Have you given any thought to doing it again?" The couple looked at each other before Anna answered.

"We've kept our license up to date," she said. "But we haven't received any calls. At first I thought it because we had two babies but they are almost four years old. I was sure we'd hear by now but there's been nothing."

"But you are interested?" Elsie seemed to be mulling over this but said nothing more to it. "Would you prefer a boy or a girl?"

"A boy," Christopher piped up, though it was clear he had no idea what the adults were talking about. Elsie smiled at the lad, nodded at the information but said no more.

"Really, I think we would be excited about a boy or a girl," Anna said, smiling at her son. "If only someone would call us." Her words seemed to make up Elsie's mind about something. The older woman excused herself, fished her phone out of her bag and left them all staring at each other. A few minutes later she returned.

"Right as I was leaving the office, we got the order to remove an eight month old boy. We need to find a home for him tomorrow and because of the holiday we haven't had much success. Would you be able to take him?"

Anna looked at John who was already staring back at her. He could see her body start to tremble but he was pretty sure it was excitement.

"It's happening so fast," he said quietly, feeling the need to be the cautious practical one even though he was very sure what he wanted to do.

"That's how it happens," Anna answered with a careless shrug and a smile that lit up the entire room. "That's how it happened with Christopher and Michelle."

"That's true," he laughed. Anna laughed too, but it was clear she was just trying not to cry. It was all John needed to know. "Bring him here, Elsie. We'll take him. We want him."

The next morning, John and Anna went through the usual Christmas morning pageantry of opening presents with a little more urgency than they would have normally liked. They had no idea when little Evan would be arriving and they still had so much yet to prepare. The twins didn't seem all that put out. To them, a new baby was the real Christmas present and they were just as eager.

Noontime came and went and they were still waiting. Anna paced by the phone, willing for it to ring with any update on the situation.

"Anna, this is probably normal," John said as he pulled her into his arms. She sighed as she rested her head against his chest and nodded. "Elsie isn't bringing newborns straight from a hospital. It's a little more delicate this time."

"I know, but what if something's happened?" Anna pulled back to look up at her husband. "And who knows what it is going to be like getting him settled here? I just want to meet him."

"I understand," John pushed a lock of hair from her eyes and placed a kiss to her forehead. "But watching the phone isn't going to make it ring or time pass any faster." They decided that spending time with the children and their new Christmas treasures was a better way to pass the day and soon they were both on the floor engrossed in child's play.

"Daddy, I can't do it," Christopher said, bringing two pieces of wooden train tracks to him. John took them from him, pulled the box with all the other pieces closer and began to assemble them into a circle. The track was worn but his son clutched new Thomas and Percy trains in each hand. "No, daddy, not a circle," the boy insisted. "It has to cross. And I need a bridge. Mummy can make it cross."

"Then maybe I should let mummy do it," John mumbled, pulling himself off the floor and sinking into a chair nearby. He handed the track piece to Anna who took it with a smirk.

"Mummy would be happy to," she smiled at her son. "But that means daddy has to take her place at the tea party." John groaned but nodded. "I love tea. It would be my pleasure." And the next thing he knew, he was holding a miniature pink cup and saucer in one hand, a floppy bunny under his arm and a bejeweled tiara perched precariously on the top of his head.

A couple hours had passed when the doorbell rang. Anna jumped up immediately and hurried to the door with John not very far behind. She opened it only to find Charles Carson standing by himself. Anna stepped aside to let him in.

"What is it? Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no, no," Charles said trying to calm her, but then he made a face. "Well, they are having a time trying to find him. Elsie sent me with some supplies they keep at the office, she figured with stores closed for Christmas you might need... " He waved the bag in the air. "Just some nappies and a few odds and ends, I guess."

"They can't find him?" Anna mindlessly took the bag from him. She hadn't even met the child yet and already Anna felt protective worry seep into her heart. "I don't understand."

"He's with his parents and they went out to celebrate Christmas," he shrugged. "I only know what she's told me. Elsie has been all over the city trying to find them. Don't worry, she will. This is how it happens sometimes. Someone has to know where they went. You just have to keep being patient."

Anna slumped against John who pulled her closer. "So now we get to know what labor is like, huh?" Anna laughed, then turned her face against his chest.

Hours ticked by. Charles accepted their invitation to spend the rest of the day and join them for dinner. They allowed the twins to stay up as long as they dared, hoping that they would be able to at least meet Evan before having to go to bed, but time ran out and he was still not there. Charles offered to read bedtime stories and tuck the twins into bed, leaving John and Anna alone to wait.

"This isn't like the last time," Anna whispered, letting the cup of tea John had prepared for her to go cold. "We haven't even met him yet and it's already so much harder." She looked up to see John beaming at her like a fool. "What?"

"You amaze me."

"Do I? Because I'm a basket case?"

"No," he said. "Well, a little. But to me that just means you already love him and will be a great mother to him while he's here. I love you." Anna was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. They froze for a quick moment and then hurried to answer it.

"Here we are," an exhausted Elsie announced, entering with a child in her arms and pale blue bag over her shoulder. "Finally. Here, Anna. Please take him." She exhaled. "This is Evan. He is probably hungry, definitely needs a nappy change and without a doubt, needs a bath. Probably not in that order, but I'll let you figure it all out. I am ready to call it a day."

Anna stood and bounced the fussy boy in her arms, frowning at the state of him. She should have expected it, she supposed, but she was still unprepared for it. His face was red and wet from crying. He was bundled up properly but the suit he wore reeked of cigarette smoke. "Oh, the poor thing," she murmured, carrying him toward the sofa where she laid him on his back and began to remove him from the offensive outer layer. "Hello, Evan. I'm Anna. It's so nice to finally meet you." The boy stared back with big blue eyes that began to fill with tears. The corners of his little mouth turned down as he started to cry. "It's ok, darling, I just want to take off the old nappy so you can feel better."

"Is Charles here? I saw his car in the drive," Elsie asked, dropping it into the nearest chair.

"He put the children to bed and when I checked on him he was asleep in the chair. I didn't have the heart to wake him."

"Sounds about right," she sighed, though John didn't seem to hear a word.

He moved to the sofa to get a better look at the baby. He was flushed even though the romper he wore under his snow suit was paper thin. Perspiration mixed with dirt in the baby creases on his neck and hands. Working with the families at Outreach had taught him not to judge how people live. Some parents love their children the best they can and poverty was in no way an automatic indication of neglect. But there was a reason this child was in his home tonight, he thought as he reached out to stroke Even's little hand. The baby let out a scream and rolled on to his belly and out of John's reach.

"Oh," he pulled his hand back. "Did I do something? Is he hurt?"

"I don't know," Anna sounded anxious as she reached for him. "Hey there... what's the matter, Evan?" It did little to soothe him but he clung to Anna and tried to climb up her shoulder in a panic. "Poor little guy. He must be scared out of his mind." She bounced him gently until his cries slowed while John watched on helplessly.

"I'll, uh... I'll go fetch Mr. Carson," he finally said, wanting to at least be useful.

"Let's get you a new nappy and them some dinner, yeah?" The boy hiccuped as he watched her maneuver him again, letting her strip him down and open his soiled nappy. Elsie rummaged through the bag that she brought with him, finding a replacement and handing to her. As she pulled the diaper away from him, Anna gasped. "Oh, god, Elsie... this rash! It's no wonder he's so unhappy!"  
Elsie clicked her tongue but said nothing, just rummaged around the bag looking for any kind of ointment.

"I should bathe him first, but I'm sure he's hungry," Anna said quietly, removing the first nappy and cleaning him. He whimpered and squirmed but the twins taught her how to be quick. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "I don't know where to start." Elsie pressed a hand to her shoulder and handed her a tube of cream.

"Just breathe," she encouraged. "He's in good hands. Just take a deep breath and decide what to do and do it." Anna nodded and gave the boy a cuddle and ran her fingers through his hair. Evan indicated his approval by sticking his hand in his mouth and resting his had against her.

When the two men appeared, Elsie quickly gathered her things. "I am going to let you both settle in with him and call around in the morning. There is some information on the papers I set on the table, call if you have any questions." She gave her husband a tired smile and nodded toward the door to leave. 

"Thank you," Anna said, as they started to leave. "Both of you." Elsie patted Evan on the back of the clean romper that Anna had plucked from Christopher's old things.

"It took a while but we got there," Elsie said softly. "He's a sweet thing. Good luck though I don't think you'll need it. You are a great mum, Anna, just trust what you know."

Once they were alone, John and Anna took the baby into the kitchen to figure out what he might like to eat. As it turned out, he wanted to eat everything. He grabbed at the mashed banana faster than Anna could set it in front of him. John worked on dicing up some pieces of ham and scrambled an egg and stood back as the child practically inhaled it all.

"Maybe he'd like another egg? Or maybe more banana?" Anna guessed as the boy began to fuss again once John joined them at the table. But when he stood up to move back toward the stove, Evan became calm and quiet right away.

"I don't think he likes me," John said.

"Don't be silly," Anna sighed. "He's hungry and scared, that's all. Bring him something to eat, you'll see." But when John snatched another banana from the counter and sat back down, Evan twisted away and let out a long whimper. John sat back and looked at Anna in confusion. "Maybe he just needs to get used to you. He's only a baby, don't take it personally."

"I won't," he replied. "But that leaves a lot of the work to you tonight if he doesn't want me near him."

"I can manage bath time by myself if you'll prepare a bottle." Anna headed toward the stairs but paused before leaving her discouraged husband to his task. "We're a good team, Mr. Bates. You'll see. Once he's settle in, he will love you."

Just under an hour later, John found Anna in the dimly lit bedroom they had organized at a moment's notice. She cuddled Evan in her arms, the bottle long finished. He crept quietly to observe this little Christmas delivery.

"He's beautiful," John whispered, letting his fingertips smooth over the boy's wispy blonde hair, observing the way his eyelashes twitched against his round cheeks in restless sleep. Anna stroked his cheek with the back of her finger.

"Oh, John," she sniffed, then lowered her lips to kiss the child's head. "I love him already."

"Of course you do. You're the most loving person I know."

"I know it's different this time," she continued, fighting emotion. "I know there is no promise that he'll get to stay. But I can't help it, I am falling hard for him." She turned watery eyes to her husband. "He liked his bath but... he didn't smile once the entire time. He was just so passive, so... serious. He has no idea what is happening, who we are, why he's here. And we don't know what he's been through." She paused and began to rock slowly in the chair. "I just hope he's with us long enough for me to see him smile. That's all I wish right now, that he'll learn to smile and laugh while he's with us."

"Anna, love, give it some time. No matter what happens, Evan is a lucky boy to be here so you can care for him." He stood up and stretched. "Will you come to bed soon?"

"I don't know," Anna reached for his hand and placed a kiss on his palm. "It may be a while. I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight."

The next morning, John came downstairs to find chaos in the kitchen. Anna was flying around the stove trying to make breakfast while Michelle and Christopher piled their toys on the table for the new baby. He noticed that Evan watched it all with a kind of detached confusion, only showing any kind of interest in the food that made it within reach.

"Mummy, I think Evan wants to play trains with me," Christopher said with conviction. "I think he likes trains like me."

"You can show him your toys after you eat something," Anna informed him, pointing to his bowl. "You too, little miss." Sensing that his wife was ready for some help, he joined his children at the table.

"Good morning!" He kissed each of the twins on the top of the head and then with a deep breath turned toward Evan. "And to you, little man. How are you?" He reached to give the boy's hand a gentle touch but before he could even blink, Evan released a loud screech. John stepped back in surprise. "Has he been fussy all morning?"

"No," Anna said reluctantly. John shrugged, lifted Evan out of his chair and playfully bounced him in the air.

"Don't be scared, Evan, I'm a nice guy," he cooed but the child threw himself backward with a scream and reached for Anna. "Hey, hey... it's OK, I don't bite."

"Oooh poor Evan," Michelle said with concern then added with a baby voice. "It's OK, baby Evan, my daddy is fun!" But the longer John held him, the more inconsolable the baby became. Finally John handed him over to Anna before the baby flung himself into the air and hurt himself.

"I'm sorry, John," she apologize, patting the crying baby as she rocked him back and forth. "Maybe you can take your coffee into the other room for now? We'll try again when we're finished breakfast."

But the problem remained; Evan was petrified to be in the same room with John no matter what he tried to do to win the boy over. They tried everything over the following days to no avail. Evan's aversion to John's every presence began to wear on everyone.

"I can't always be in another room," John sighed with frustration nearly a week later as they prepared for bed. "I miss my children, I miss you!"

"He was the same with Dr. Clarkson when I took him for a check up," Anna said, trying to make sense of it. "Maybe he is afraid of men?"

"What about his father? Does he cry like that for him?" John asked doubtfully. Elsie and the officer found Evan asleep in a car seat while his parents partied a crowded dive where most of the patrons were loud and scary. It made no sense.

"He hasn't bothered to attend the few visits they've been given," Anna explained. "It makes me wonder what he's been through that he would be so frightened like that. Poor little thing." She crawled under the covers and tucked herself under her husband's arm. "What are we going to do?" John exhaled and shook his head.

"Darling, if he has a fear of men, I'm not sure this is the right home for him." He winced when Anna sat up quickly.

"But it has only been a few days. We can't give up on him!" Anna was in near tears at the very thought that they would turn him away.

"I don't want to," John agreed helplessly.

"We must try harder," she said with such determination that he couldn't help but grin a little. "Please, John. He needs us, both of us. He'll learn to trust you if you keep being the patient father you are with Christopher and Michelle."

"I'm not trying to get rid of a problem, Anna, I'm trying to think of what is best for Evan." But he couldn't bear the look on her face. "Please, I don't want to be the bad guy here. I just don't see how this is good for any of us. Let's call Elsie tomorrow and get some advice. She's responsible for him, too." Anna finally nodded and returned to his side for a rough night of worrisome sleep.

The next afternoon, Anna dialed Elsie's number slowly. It had been a stressful day with Evan flailing whenever John held him. Michelle had gradually become unusually clingy to Anna, particularly whenever Anna had to give the baby extra attention to calm him. She hated to do it but it wasn't doing Evan any good to be in such a constant state of panic and distress.

John stood in the doorway of the living room watching his son pile all his toys in front of little Evan in hopes that he might make the boy laugh instead of cry. It hurt his heart to think that they had failed to help the child. And like Anna, he had so many horrible thoughts as to why an eight month old would be so afraid of men. A knock at the door pulled him from his sad thoughts.

"Robert," he said with surprise. "What brings you by?"

"I was nearby and wanted to wish you a happy New Year," his friend said cheerfully, clapping John on the shoulder. "And I heard there was a new little Bates in the house, thought I'd come by and meet him."

"Uh, thanks, mate, but... well, I'm afraid he might not be with us long. He's really having a hard time adjusting to us."

"What? I find that hard to believe," Robert said, letting himself into the house.

"Well, it's just – "

"Are the kids in the living room? I'll just pop in real quick."

"Rob, please, you better not – " It was no use. Robert Crawley bounded into the room with a loud hello for Christopher before scooping Evan into his arms.

"Hello, there," he said, tickling the baby under his chin. "I'm Uncle Robert. Well, that's what I would prefer you call me. Chances are you'll just do what the others do and call me 'Donk'. Silly name, really, but there you go."

John crept into the room slowly and gaped at the sight before him. Evan leaned an arm on Robert's shoulder as he stared at the strange man holding him. His chubby little hand came up and grabbed Robert's nose before grunting at him.

"H-how... how did you do that?"

"Do what?" Rob tickled the baby again, effective distracting him from the presence of John at the other side of the room.

"Pick him up, hold him," John said incredulously. "Touch him without making him scream like he's on fire."

"Really, John, you do forget I'm a father and grandfather. I do know how to hold children without causing pain."

"No, I mean... he won't let me near him without crying." And if to prove his point, John stepped closer. Immediately Evan whined and turned his face into Robert's shoulder, clutching at him for protection.

"I see," Robert said. "Maybe I just have the touch. Or you could get rid of that and see if it helps."

John stared at him in confusion. "Get rid of what?" he turned around and looked to see what Robert was referring to.

"That," he pointed at John's face. "That sorry excuse you call a beard." John ran his hand over his face no less bewildered. "I remember when Sybil about a year old, I took a trip for business, was gone nearly a month. I took the opportunity to grow a beard. Mostly to annoy Cora, don't tell her. I looked good, too. Pity." He sighed. "Anyway, when I got back, Sybil didn't recognize me, freaked out every time she saw me. It was misery until I shaved it off."

"And you think maybe... could it really be that simple?"

"It couldn't hurt to do it and see," Robert said, giving Evan a little jiggle on his shoulder. "How much do you like your scruffy face?"

"Not more than I like him," John admitted. "I really wanted it work out. We're all very fond of him and it's killing me that I'm the reason he might have to go."

"Then go and do it! I'll sit with him. I think we're going to be great buddies, yeah?" Robert slumped onto the sofa and sat the boy on his knee. It was only a moment before Christopher was showing him his new trains and Michelle crawled onto his other knee. John looked on jealously before turning on his heels.

"Anna!" he yelled as he rushed out of the room.

"... he's just so unhappy," Anna cried tearfully into the phone. "Oh, Elsie, we've tried everything, but –" John stopped short and gestured for the phone. He snatched it quickly.

"Elsie, can we call you in a bit? We have _not_ tried everything," John said breathlessly, nodding at a stupefied Anna. "Thanks." He released the call, handed the phone back and excitedly dragged his wife up the stairs.

"What in the... John? What's going on?"

"Robert just got here," he said, turning on the tap as soon as they were in the bathroom. "He just waltzed in and picked Evan up like he's known the boy for years. Not a cry, not a wail, not a single sound."

"Really? But what does... wait, what are you doing?"

"That's just it," John said, rummaging through the cupboard for his shaving kit. "Maybe it's not me, maybe it's my beard!"

"What?"

"Robert said it was like that with Sybil when she was a baby," he said, finally stopping to take a breath. "Maybe he isn't afraid of all men, just the ones with facial hair. I'm going to get rid of it and see if that's all it is."

"Oh, but that... that's silly!"

"But what if it isn't?" John insisted. "It would kill me if he had to leave simply because I have a beard."

Anna reached for the shaving cream and worked the lather in her hand. "You amaze me, John Bates." She gently spread the soap over this face before standing on her toes and kissing him. "I hope you're right." Anna kissed him again, left him to his task.

The moment of truth came twenty minutes later. John held his breath as he walked into the room. Anna was the only one to pay him any mind, his son and daughter fully engrossed in their play time with Robert's undivided attention.

He lifted little Evan into his arms and sat down, then waited for the boy to look at his face. "Hello, there," he said softly. "How are we doing?"

Evan stared for a moment, put a hand on John's mouth. "Ga!"

John didn't know if he should burst into tears or laughter and in the end it was a little of both. "Is that so? Tell me all about it, eh?"

"Ga," the baby said again, pulling on his lower lip. "Ga."

"What does that mean, daddy?" Michelle asked, crawling next to him and resting her arm on his shoulder while tickling Evan on his belly.

"I am not sure," he said happily. "I think it means he likes it here now." Anna joined him and soon Christopher was clamoring to be included. "Look at this! Everyone wants a piece of me!"

"Not everyone," Robert muttered, standing up. "I mean, I like you very much, Bates, but..."

"Wait," John said, passing the baby to Anna and climbing out from the pile of his family. "You really came through for us there. We would never have known it was the beard if not for you. I don't know how to thank you."

"You aren't going to kiss me, are you?" Robert asked with a horrified expression.

"Kiss him, daddy!" Michelle cheered. "Kiss him!"

With a mischievous grin, he grabbed Robert's face and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Ugh," his friend groaned, wiping at his face with a groan. "I've had less sloppy kisses from Isis!" The twins melted into a fit of giggles at the whole thing making Robert feign even more exasperation. "Oh, it's funny, is it? Evan's laughing at me too."

John stopped joking and gave his attention to the child in Anna's arms. It was true; the boy was giggling along with the others. He also noticed the tears in Anna's eyes. Everything had turned around in a huge way.

 _Christmastime, a year later..._

John checked his watch as he paced the crowded waiting room. Anna and Elsie watched silently having exhausted all small talk. "It's been over an hour and a half," he said impatiently.

"I'll go see what I can find out," Elsie said, standing up and moving toward the door to the courtroom.

"I'm sure it's taking so long because they are being thorough," Anna said anxiously. "So there's no chance for appeal. She needs to have her say." John nodded but it didn't really make him feel less nervous.

Though the first few days were rough going, Evan soon became an outgoing and cheerful little addition to the family over the year. He didn't just thrive in their care, he grew in massive strides. Once he figured out how to walk, he kept up with the older two with grit and a tough determination not to be left out of any thing.

"Anna, John," Elsie said when she returned a few minutes later. She wasn't alone. "This is June's lawyer. He says that she would like to have a word with you both if you are up to that."

"Why?"

"My client is ready to sign off on her son," the man said, unmoved by the solemnness of the information he delivered. "She would like to discuss some things with you before she does." They looked at each other and nodded. Elsie led them to a small meeting room where they waited. Minutes later, the door opened and a young woman hobbled in on crutches.

"My goodness," Anna cried. "What happened, June?"

"I twisted my knee on the stairs to my flat," June explained. "Pulled something in my knee. I'm ok." She took a deep breath. "Look, Marty and I got married last week. And he wants to go to Australia for this job, see. I told him I can't because of Evan but he said he's just going to go without me." John and Anna held their breath as they waited for her to go on. Evan's biological father had taken off not long after the baby had been placed in their home. June had taken up with Marty a few months later. He was all she every talked about at the few times Anna met with her. He was the reason June began to neglect her supervised visits with her son and stopped showing up for her mandated counseling. "I gotta go with him," she went on to explain. "You understand that, right? I love him more than anything."

They didn't understand. They didn't understand why she would choose anything over her precious son, but they remained silent. In the end, the only person she had to answer to was Evan. Her loss would be their gain and perhaps in some way June knew it was a better choice for her son.

"June," Elsie said quietly. "You do know that once you sign the paper there is no changing your mind. You can't come back if things don't work out with Marty and expect to have visits again."

"Yeah, I know," June said quietly. She turned and spoke to Anna mostly. "If I do sign the papers, will you adopt him? I know you love him and he'll be happy with you."

Anna nodded as she tried to find her voice. She reached for John's hand and nodded again. "We'd be very happy to adopt Evan. We promise, we'll take very good care of him and try to give him the best life."

"Yeah, I think you will. I love him, you know. But he needs you more than he needs me," She made her way to the door. John jumped ahead of her to open it for her.

"Thank you, June." The woman nodded sadly and left.

Anna met John halfway and he swooped her into his arms, lifting her off the ground. The wait was over. They could finally apply to make Evan their son forever. "I'm so happy," she cried as he set her back on the floor. "I can't wait to tell them."

"Me, too," He kissed and then pulled her in for another hug. "We need to celebrate. Elsie? Can you and Charles meet us for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can do that," she smiled happily at the couple. "And I'm so glad this turned out. Evan is the real winner, to have two parents who love him so much. But, uh... let's sit down. I need to talk to you about something else."

John and Anna were alarmed by the seriousness of her tone. They slid into a couple of chairs at the small conference table in the room and waited to hear what she had to say.

"I'll get right to it. We got a call yesterday," she went on to explain. "Christopher and Michelle's mother had another baby. He's three weeks old, we have the order to take him into care. As he is their half sibling, I wanted you to know. Is there any chance that you...?"

John looked to see Anna beaming at the news. He didn't even have to ask.

"I did say we'd have lots of babies," he said softly as he wiped a tear from her face.

"All around us," she agreed happily. They turned to Elsie and nodded quickly.

"Bring him to us," John said, practically giddy at the thought of it. "We want him. And we love him already."


End file.
